Little Butterfly
by KimAkaichan
Summary: Kau adalah sebuah angan yang sulit ku gapai... "Oppa saranghae"katanya pelan, "Aiisshh wajahnya sangat imut" Taehyung tersenyum sendiri, "Love at the first sight hahaha jangan bercanda Hyung" ejek Jungkook / (Taehyung x Reader)/ BTS Fanfiction. RnR please? Thank you


"TAEHYUNG _OPPA_ !"

Ia berteriak keras dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ia meneriaki seorang pria yang berjalan kearah _stage_ yang sangat luas untuk pria itu, namun ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama ke enam lainnya dan mulai menyapa semua penggemar mereka lalu disambut ceria oleh mereka.

Tatapan mata wanita itu pun berbinar dan berteriak histeris seraya berjingkrak kegirangan, jantungnya berdegup kencang berpacu dengan suara keras yang dihasilkan oleh pengeras suara yang ada di sekitar _stage_.

Ia menikmati suasana riuh yang ada disana.

ia terus meneriaki semua nama pria yang sedang bernyanyi diatas _stage_.

Wanita itu terus berteriak tanpa peduli apabila suaranya akan habis atau berakhir dengan sakit tenggorokan pada esok harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : Little Butterfly  
Main Characters : BTS V (Kim Taehyung), YN ( You)  
Other Characters : BTS Rap Monster (kim Namjoon), BTS Jin (Kim Seokjin), BTS Suga (Min Yoongi), BTS J-Hope (Jung Hoseok), BTS Jimin (Park Jimin), BTS Jungkook (Jeon Jungkook)  
Author : Kim Akaichan  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uh.. Senangnya.."  
Wanita itu berbicara pelan seraya memegangi ujung selimut yang ia kenakan sebatas lehernya ia tersenyum senang wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan yang tiada tara karena ia baru saja hadir pada sebuah _concert_ besar yang ia sangat inginkan. _BTS Concert._

"Taehyung _oppa_ tampan sekali, aku ingin memeluk mu"

"Ya! Itu tidak mungkin _paboya_ , Taehyung _oppa_ tidak akan melakukan itu"

Ia memukul dahinya sendiri dan mengerang kesakitan karena ulahnya, namun ia tersenyum kembali dengan angannya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

" _Oppa~ saranghae_ "katanya pelan seraya memeluk selimutnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

 **.**

"(y/n)... Bangun sayang hari sudah siang kau mau kuliah jam berapa?" suara ketukan pintu dan suara lembut menyapa pagi (y/n).

" _Mommy_ hari ini aku libur, aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku, badan ku serasa remuk semua" protes (y/n) pada ibunya dan berusaha kembali tertidur tapi ibunya tidak menyerah untuk membangunkan putri kesayangannya ini.

Ia pun membuka pintu kamar putrinya yang tak pernah terkunci, dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh putri kesayangannya ia pun mengusap lembut puncak kepala putrinya dan berbisik.

"Sayang kalau kau tidak bangun akuakan merobek poster Taehyung mu dan membakarnya"

"Yaaaaa _mommy andhweyo_!"

Berhasil! Ibunya berhasil membangunkan putri kesayangannya itu dan berhasil membuatnya langsung duduk diatas kasur tanpa bermalas-malasan terlebih dahulu.

Ibunya pun terkikik geli karena melihat tingkah laku putrinya.

"Mumpung kau libur lebik baik kau bantu _mommy_ " ibunya pun berkata.

"Tapi _mommy_ tubuh ku sakit, _mom_ kau tahu sendiri kan aku pulang jam berapa?" keluhnya.

"Salah kau sendiri, kau hanya menonton _concert_ kan?" tanya ibunya dan mulai menyalahkan putrinya

" _Mommy_ aku hampir 2 jam menunggu Taehyung _oppa_ keluar dan berdiri berjam-jam untuknya dan semua anggota BTS"

"Salah mu sendiri _paboya! Mommy_ tidak mau tahu pokoknya hari ini kau harus bantu aku di dapur karena teman ku akan datang" kata ibu (y/n) dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _Mommy_ jahat"keluh (y/n) pelan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

(y/n) adalah seorang _ARMY (_ _ **sebutan fans BTS**_ _)_ , ia mencintai BTS sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, _is she korean?._ Bukan dia bukan _korean_ dia adalah _international fans_ biasa. Ia tinggal di kawasan Asia Tenggara, dia hanya gadis biasa yang berusaha menggapai angannya, angan yang terkesan berlebihan untuk dikatakan sebuah angan-angan yang harus di wujudkan, dia ingin menikah dengan idolanya, BTS V atau kau bisa memanggilnya Taehyung.

Angan-angan yang bodoh bukan? Ya itulah impian (y/n) , dia harus bersaing dengan berjuta-juta bahkan milyaran wanita diluar sana yang juga ingin dinikahi oleh Taehyung, atau berebut untuk mendapatkan hati Taehyung.

 **.**

(y/n) pintar memasak itu terbukti dari betapa ia sangat cekatan saat membantu ibunya di dapur, tanpa disuruh ia sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan disana.

"(y/n) terimakasih, mommy sangat terbantu hari ini" ibunya memuji dan ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala (y/n).

 **.**

Di lain sisi, ada seorang pemuda tampan yang melamun. Ia memikirkan seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan rambut di ombre kecoklatan yang menarik perhatiannya semalam.

"Aiisshh wajahnya sangat imut" ia tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan _moment_ dimana saat wanita itu tersenyum dan berusaha keras meneriaki namanya untuk menarik perhatian Taehyung tanpa wanita itu ketahui ia telah berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Kim Taehyung, ya pria itu bernama Kim taehyung.

"Taehyung- _hyung!_!"suara melengking seorang pemuda menyadarkan lamunan Taehyung di siang itu

"Ada apa Jungkookie- _ah?"_

"Kau melamun? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mu?" tanya pria yang memiliki _bunny teeth_ itu

"Tidak ada Kookie- _ah"_

"Kau bohong _hyung"_

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya karena ia tahu Taehyung berbohong padanya, tapi ia tidak cemas karena raut wajah Taehyung tidak menunjukkan kesedihan tapi kegembiraan yang menyebabkan Taehyung tersenyum sendiri.

"kau sedang jatuh cinta _hyung_?'

"E-eh? Ti-tidak" Taehyung berbohong _lagi._

" _Hyung_ bohong lagi" keluh Jungkook.

"Ya"

"Heh? Maksudmu, ka-kau mengakuinya _hyung?_ "

"Ya, aku sedang jatuh cinta" arah tatapan mata Taehyung tertuju pada taman kecil yang ada di _Dorm_ mereka.

Jungkook langsung melihat kearah taman tapi dia tidak menemukan sesuatu hanya seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kecoklatan dengan indah terbang jauh di langit yang terlihat luas.

" _Hyung_ aku tidak mengerti"

"Kookie _-ah_ apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Maksud ku ia mungkin diluar sana.."

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang _hyung_ , ja-jatuh cinta dengan seorang _fans_?!" suara Jungkook memotong perkataan Taehyung dan hampir terdengar histeris saat mengatakannya.

"Ya kau benar" Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya karena bingung dengan ekpresi Jungkook dan suara yang ia keluarkan begitu histeris.

" _Hyung_ itu hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, maksudku kau tidak mungkin memiliki salah satu dari mereka atau mungkin kau hanya menyukainya karena dia cantik dan setelah itu kau melupakannya"

"Aku tahu Kookie- _ah_ " Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukainya" ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali seraya tersenyum.

" _Love at the first sight_ hahaha jangan bercanda _Hyung_ "

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" tanya Taehyung serius.

"Semoga Tuhan menemukan kalian berdua"

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia terlalu bingung dengan apa dan kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan saat ini, di satu sisi ia sangat senang _Hyung_ kesayangannya ini menemukan wanita yang ia cintai, tapi di lain sisi ia bersedih karena _Hyung_ -nya jatuh cinta pada salah seorang _Fans_ -nya yang kemungkinan hanya akan bertemu satu kali dengannya di seumur hidupnya.

Tapi Jungkook berharap Tuhan menjadi baik dan mempertemukan Taehyung dengan wanita pujaannya yang mungkin wajahnya hanya dapat direkam oleh otak Taehyung tanpa diketahui oleh Jungkook seperti apa rupa gadis pujaan _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

Sekali _lagi'_ sekeras apapun Jungkook ingin membantu tetap saja dia tidak tahu harus apa karena ia tidak tahu rupa gadis itu.


End file.
